


Songbird

by RedemptionSpeakz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedemptionSpeakz/pseuds/RedemptionSpeakz
Summary: "My songbird." His words were kind, but his eyes held dangerous intent.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this silly little fic me and friend are writing🖤 hope you all enjoy. We have so much in store!

You would figure the roaring 20's was the best time for a woman to go out and live the dream. The economy was booming, women were gaining leeway in the performance industry, what could go wrong? Well that's what Gracie figured. Family be damned! She was gonna go and make it big because she had a voice and was ready to use it! She moved all the way to New Orleans. New Or-fucking-leans. She left her family in the dust to go be a star. But as a woman, without a man, in a big city like New Orleans, making it big was waaaay easier said than done. Her sweet little voice was drowned out by city noise. Career snuffed before even being kindled.

All hope is not lost however, she had managed to scrounge up a job at a local Speakeasy, working nightly from sundown to closing time--as the entertainment naturally. Now don't get me wrong She was fantastic, a beautiful voice to match her soft beauty. The regulars loved her and the staff was like family. She really did feel at home here. But she was lying if she didn't say that the fact her career was plateauing so early bothered her. She felt like an embarrassment. Moved all the way out here, leaving her family in the dust, just to get stuck working a speakeasy for chump change.

The speakeasy was hidden in a quaint antique shop, full of old, vintage knick-knacks and small collectable trinkets. A wonderful woman by the name of Rosie was the one in charge. Rosie tended to empathize with people like Gracie. Empowered women trying to make a change-- she liked that. So when Gracie approached in search of a job there wasn't much debate about whether she'd make it in. This speakeasy in particular was popular amongst people with higher status than anything else. That was the main reason Gracie leaped at the opportunity--she figured out of all the high class people flowing in throughout the night someone was bound to extend an invitation. Or at least throw her name out there for the press to hear right? That's all she needed and hoped for, a foot in the door, a ticket in, anything.

Regardless, another night on the job, about halfway into her shift to be specific. The speakeasy being particularly busy tonight.She was singing another one of her typical numbers-- all of which were originals. Most of her numbers had a very sultry and smooth low tone to them. Like silk or some sort of velvety fabric. It was a Speakeasy during night hours-- it called for a slow sultry vibe. And to say that she was capable of delivering that during her performance was an understatement by far. 

It was then two men walked into the speakeasy, both had been visiting that particular side of New Orleans and had wanted to say hello to Rosie and the other related staff. 

One of them was a rather tall fellow, standing at roughly six feet eight inches. His hair being this rich shade of Russian violet. The other man was half a foot shorter at six feet two inches, with coffee colored hair. The taller one clearly needed a few tips in the fashion department-- clad in gaudy attire that consisted of a clean white dress shirt with black dress pants, though both were covered by this tacky, awfully long, red tailcoat that looked a size or two too big; not to mention it was covered in random shimmery accents. The other looked much cleaner in a classic black suit with a few red accents along the cuffs and collar. Regardless, both of them appeared to be mischief makers.

Though their initial appearance was striking, that is not what had initially gotten Gracie's attention. I mean it was a club at night, she could barely even see them. She had mainly taken notice of them because of the way they interacted with Rosie upon arrival. They chatted up like some sort of old acquaintances, friends, or something of the sort. Which peaked her interest because obviously if Rosie is friendly with them they must be extra special. So naturally she wanted to increase her chances of getting noticed as much as possible. Not cutting any corners on her posture, singing, nothing. She wanted to look as perfect as possible.

The establishment wasn’t very large, there were maybe a dozen main tables, half a dozen smaller tables placed against the walls, the entrance area, the bar, and of course the stage. The taller of the two took a seat at a back corner table, close enough so that he could see her, but far enough that should he start to talk about her she wouldn’t hear. Not that that would have been a problem, seeing as the place was in full swing with music and drunken laughter. And his counterpart followed suit, sitting himself across from his friend at the table.

She knew damn well that they could see her, and that they would be watching; all the tables were placed facing the stage, and she was the entertainment, of course they were going to keep an eye on her. Sure she laid the act on a little bit thick--her posture becoming a bit more focused on accentuating her figure, and adding an extra little sensual kick to her tone as she sang-- but who can blame her. She's a struggling artist trying to get noticed. Everyone is young, dumb, and desperate at some point.

She was just particularly young, dumb, and desperate. 

Her voice is what initially caught the attention of the taller man. It was so soft and sultry, like an angel--singing with the backing of a soft jazz, courtesy of the speakeasy’s band she worked closely with. It was almost as if she were being highlighted. Perhaps that or just the stage lighting made her stick out. Stage lighting or not, now his attention was solely on her and her performance. The longer he gazed at her the more details he noticed.

Her skin fair, on the paler side. Almost like a slightly faded porcelain doll. And her eyes were this soft livid color. Which was only accentuated by her attire: a white layered tassel fringe dress, with the occasional silver accent tassel; accessories being a pair of white, three inch, ankle strap heels and a gainsboro colored headband that hollstered a bright white feather. The most striking feature however was her hair. It was a dirty blonde color with this beach wave look to it. And despite the trend of short hair at the time she preferred to keep hers long--reaching the end of her shoulder blades. She maintained it well too, it looked soft and frankly quite luxurious in the stage lighting. Her elegance could be correlated with that of a white turtle dove. Quite captivating, especially to the lanky new guest.

He waved one of the waitresses over to his table. "What's that doll’s name up there?" He asked with a loose point of his hand, grey eyes never leaving the stage. His voice had this suave feel to it. The faint british accent only added to the audio appeal that his mid-high tenor held. And the hint of mischievousness topped it off. Everything about this man screamed trouble maker. 

"Oh Gracie? Yeah she's the nightly entertainer here!” The waitress chirped, a short, bright redhead-- always happy to promote the performers that worked there. “Such a pretty voice…” the girl trailed. “Anyway! What’ll it be, gentlemen?”

The brunette ordered for the both of them seeing as the other was a bit too caught up with watching Gracie perform. Which was how their dynamic typically was. The coffee hair really adds a layer of maturity.

The waitress happily wrote their order down and scurried off to get that out for them as soon as possible.

Gracie would be over the moon if she had known that someone had taken such an immediate and deep interest in her and her performance. Anyways she continued on with her singing for the rest of the night--taking a 5 minute break or so every few songs to get a drink, touch up makeup, etc., and soon enough three o’clock rolled around and the Speakeasy was starting to close up for the night.

The more responsible of the two men had gone home as soon as the place announced it was closing. The taller, tackier, snottier of the two had decided to linger and lounge about waiting to catch Gracie on her way out, so he could introduce himself.

She did have a small dressing room that she used before and after her show, and during her breaks of course. It wasn’t anything to marvel at--it was no bigger than a storage room. But regardless, that’s where she emerged from after closing time. A small bag at her side with all the belongings that she needs for the job, and now she was clad in a black Jeanne Lanvin evening dress, though that was partially covered by her long beige coat. Hair still down and just as pretty as it was on stage.

And of course on her way out she saw him lingering--I mean how could you miss him, which was unusual. Because obviously he doesn’t work here, nor are any of the other guests still around. "Excuse me sir? Can I help you?" Her voice was soft as she called out to him, approaching. She was very polite. "The place is closing up." She added.

He held out his hand for her to shake, a Cheshire cat-like grin adorning his features “Valentino.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh..uhm." she looked at his hand, then up at him, shaking it with her own gingerly. "Gracie....but again, is there something I can help you with? Customers shouldnt linger after closing time…” It was an illegal establishment afterall--shouldn’t risk getting caught.

He pulled his hand back after a moment. "Ah, why don't I walk you home, we can talk on the way." He saw the way the bartender, Husk- well Jackson, Husk was just a mere nickname- was glaring at him and Valentino didn't want the man to interrupt them.

"Oh, how generous of you!" She chirped with a small smile. "I appreciate it, thank you."

Meanwhile Husk was trying to vaguely motion that it was a bad idea. Did she notice? No. She was too busy taking in this man's features--mainly how tall he was. Oh and his voice, she liked his voice.

He held out his arm so that she could loop hers with his. And she very happily did so, wrapping her arm around his with a curt nod and smile.

"I must say, you have a spectacular voice." Valentino said once they had excited the speakeasy. Looking down and to his left at her with a sly smile. His eyes held predatory interest, like he was looking at a fine piece of prey rather than a woman.

"Oh why thank you. I'm glad you like it." She hummed with a small pause, "it was really busy tonight, exciting wasn't it?" She had looked up and to her right to look back at him.

He nodded. "And you did wonderful up on stage, doll. Very pretty."

“Geeze you're gonna make me blush." She chuckled lightly, waving her free hand dismissively. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. What made you want to work at a speakeasy, hmm?" He tilted her head a bit as he averted his attention back to the path ahead of them.

"Well the big dream is gettin' famous....but currently the Speakeasy is as big as I can get....they're the only place that wanted my talent." She sighed, admittedly sounding a little defeated.

"That's all you could manage to get? With your voice, I'd expect you to be famous already." He was a bit shocked to hear that, but then he supposed it did make sense. He'd never heard of the doll's name before then.

"A lot of the places told me that they thought a girl like me would be a burden." She frowned a bit. She did tend to be a little too perky for people to handle.

"What a shame. They really are missing out." He shook his head lightly.

"Again, thank you." She nodded her head. "I appreciate the kind words. It means a lot to me.”

"Well, I know quite a few people who could get you a headstart in your career.” He hummed with an optimistic tone.

"Really?" She perked up, looking at him excitedly as they walked. "I mean....I wouldn't want to nag you or anything but...."

"It wouldn't be a problem at all, I think talent like yours deserves to be heard, no?" He looked back at her, smiling with a tilt of his head. 

"That's awful generous of you Valentino....but I don't know if I really deserve to take you up on it...." she trailed.

"Nonsense, trust me, I know talent when I see it." He assured her with a nod.

She blushed a bit. All this constant affirmation was not something she was very used to. Especially in reference to her career as a singer. "Thank you....it would mean a lot."

"Absolutely." He gave her a warm smile. Ah he was just so...so sweet. Suspiciously sweet.

"Is there anything I can offer in return? I really wouldn't like to just take advantage of your generosity....that's not very fair to you." She hung her head a bit in thought.

"I think your friendship will be just enough." A smile pulled at his lips. "Don't you agree, sweetheart?" 

"Are you sure?" She hummed as she looked at him. "I can do that! For sure!" She nodded eagerly.

"I promise you by next week your name will be everywhere." He waved his hand across the air in front of her. And soon enough they got to her place and he dropped her off--him going on his way home and her having a fucking happy panic attack in her living room.

And she was so fucking flabbergasted. She could hardly believe it. Since her name was in the paper not only did she get more attention but so did the speakeasy--not too much attention though because obviously it's an illegal business. But still. Business was BOOMING. Rosie was incredibly stunned to see so many new guests, of course happy because of the sudden income of cash, but this was a lot. Gracie had absolutely zero complaints. Business was booming. Val showed up most days too, and walked her home most days. As to where Rosie was pleased with the business, she was concerned about Gracie, especially since it seemed the girl was getting all too close with Valentino. Rosie knew exactly what sort of man he was, an absolute gold digger when it came to pretty women, almost always succeeding in whoring them out to the streets. Of course though, any voiced concerns that made it to Gracie went right over her head or unheard entirely. Because from her perspective Valentino was one of the nicest guys she had ever met. 

However she was about to meet someone who would be competing for that ‘nicest man’ role.

…...

"I've heard there's a new entertainer here?" He asked. "What ever happened to Mimzy?"

"You know how fussy she is....." Rosie sighed, counting the money the speakeasy had made so far that night. "It's been mutually decided that someone of her attitude shouldn't be representing us. So we hired a new girl."

"Ah." The man nodded. "Well I'll be headed down now." And with that he opened the hatch- something hidden under a carpet behind the counter of the shop above it- and climbed down into the speakeasy.

And by god was it different from the last time that he went down there...much more packed, the aura of the room was much lighter than last time--because the entertainment of course controls the way one may perceive the place. And Gracie had a very different way of carrying herself on stage. She was...well to put it simply, fun. Animated. 

The man hadn't expected it to be quite so busy. "Hi Alastor!" Niffty called out him, zipping over to meet him. "It's been a minute!"

"Hello Niffty dear! A long minute it has! How are you doing?" He hummed with a smile.

"Oh just swell! We have a new performer! She's so nice, we go bird watching every so often, that one and I!"

"I heard! Shame Mimzy doesn't work here anymore but from what I've heard you all have gotten an upgrade!" He let a chuckle slip from his lips. "And it's nice to hear you finally have a bird watching friend, dear." 

"Her name is Gracie, and would you look at that, she's just about to preform!" Niffty chirped and pointed at the stage. "I think you'll like her, Alastor."

Her entrance back on stage was always a little dramatic--almost as dramatic as when she got off--not because of her actions herself, more because of the way that a few of the patrons would hoot and holler at her. Which had her acting all bashful and thankful and ditzy. As it was, Alastor had a flair for the dramatic. It made it all that more entertaining and enjoyable to him. 

He already had his focus set on her, facing the stage as he took a seat at the bar. He dare say it was better than Mimzy, who had had quite the set of pipes, that one. Alastor was quite frankly blown away by her voice. How he hadn't heard of her before then was astounding, really, even if she'd only just been introduced to the music industry less than a month ago.

After she was done more or less he approached her, she was used to people approaching her at this point--ever since her name started to acquire a higher status amongst her peers.

He held out his hand for a shake. "Alastor, pleasure to meet you sweetheart! Quite a pleasure!" That smile of his never once faltering.

She shook it rather excited. Because upon hearing his voice she immediately recognized him. "It's an honor really-- I tune into your station daily!" 

He smiled, pleased to hear this. "Wonderful to hear and I must say, what a performance you gave!"

"Hearin' that from you makes my heart swell, it truly does." She chirped with a smile, a little bit giddy. After all, this man was big in what he did. Famous. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you my dear!” He nodded, dropping her hand. He never was one for physical contact, no matter how small.“I’m excited to hear and see more of you on stage on future nights.”

“A-and I’m so excited to see you in the crowd sir! Thank you!” She nodded with eager thankfulness at the fact he has taken a liking to her.

However a man from the other end of the club watched that entire interaction, lips lifted in a scowl. He was not all too pleased at Alastor taking a liking to her.


End file.
